Yellow Gem
s are gems that are found and collected in the game Pocket God: Ooga Jump. Uses It has a lot of uses in the game. They are listed below. Note that this may be updated because of future updates. As a Boost It can serve the Pygmy as a height booster, which explains why there are instances of "rounds" full of gems. It can also save your Pygmy from dying. However, the amount of gems needed for it will be higher depending on either how many times you used it and/or how high you were when you fell. The possible amounts are: *2 Gems *4 Gems *5 Gems *10 Gems *20 Gems *40 Gems *80 Gems *160 Gems *320 Gems *640 Gems As Money It can also be used to buy things in the store. Those things are listed below in order AND in their EXACT descriptions in the game. 'Artifacts' These are stuff sold in the Pocket God: Ooga Jump store that can help you survive in the game longer than usual. It is said that some of these artifacts will be replaced with new ones, and will have levels of upgrades. *Monkey Key Costs: 15 Gems Description: Monkeys will ignore a pygmy holding this key. *Mercury Mask Costs: 20 Gems Description: This mask wards off Mercury's time effects. *Meteor Medallion Costs: 30 Gems Description: This medallion protects pygmy from meteors. *Dodo Stopper Costs: 35 Gems Description: This stops the dodo from dropping Bird Bombs. *Spider Repellant Costs: 50 Gems Description: This elixir wards off barking spiders. *Scythe Blocker Costs: 50 Gems Description: This shield protects pygmy from dragon scythes. *Ant Repellant Costs: 70 Gems Description: Ants ignore pygmy with this potion. *Wind Pass Costs: 80 Gems Description: Pygmy passes wind areas without being blown off course. *Gem Boost Amulet Costs: 150 Gems Description: Attract nearby gems for height boost. Helps avoid falling! *G-G-Ghost Charm Costs: 500 Gems Description: Play game as ghost and bypass all obstacles. (Except gravity, You can still fall.) 'Boosts' These are rocket packs that can give your pygmy some extra Oogles up. In most objectives though, this is restricted. *Head Start Costs: 50 Gems Description: Start the game with a 500 Oogle boost! *Super Head Start Costs: 100 Gems Description: Get a bigger head start with a 1000 Oogle super-boost! *Mega Head Start Costs: 200 Gems Description: Get a massive head start with a 1500 Oogle mega-boost! 'Skip Objectives' These are shortcuts of completing objectives, although the prices would be according to how many stars you would earn from that objective and how difficult it will be. There are three "Skip Objective" options, each corresponding to your current quests. 'Skins' This is where you get to pick your own pygmy to get up and jump! Note that this may be updated in the future, alongside with the other sections of the store. These (except Ooga) will all cost 0.99 cents in the future update. *Ooga Pygmy Costs: DEFAULT Description: Our go-to pygmy..Ooga is the fearless leader of the pygmy tribe. At least HE thinks so! *Nooby Pygmy Costs: 500 Gems Description: He might be adorable, but when everyone else was in line for brains, Nooby was somewhere eating sand. *Sun Pygmy Costs: 1000 Gems Description: Sun is adventurous and brave. She's got girl-power for days. *Zombie Pygmy Costs: 2000 Gems Description: The Zombie Pygmy is kind of like most zombies. He loses his MIND for brains! 'Themes' These are exciting areas where your pygmy starts all the jumping adventure! In the next few weeks, the skins that you haven't bought will cost 0.99 cents. *Tropical Isle Costs: DEFAULT Description: The tropical island is the natural habitat for our pygmies. *Graveyard Costs: 1500 Gems Description: Fall apart with the zombies in the graveyard! *Uranus Costs: 2000 Gems Description: The pygmies might leave earth for Uranus, but they don't have to like it! *Underworld Costs: 4000 Gems Description: The pygmies visit the fiery depths of hell. Just a typical day! Trivia *"Tropical Island" is the third nickname for Sand Island, with the others being "Oog Island" (Pocket God Comics) and "Big Island" (Pocket God (Facebook)). *Oddly enough, if you activate the G-G-Ghost Charm on Sun, she'll turn into a male Ghost Pygmy. *The Underworld might be referenced from the backdrop of The Runs (Mini-Game). *Aside from gravity, the Ghost Pygmy is also vulnerable to wind. *Nooby's sacrifice when activating the G-G-Ghost Charm on him is a reference to what really happened to him in issue 25. Category:Ooga Jump